


Drobiazgi haremowe

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak w tytule - miejsce na krótkie scenki zainspirowane "Wspaniałym stuleciem". Raczej serio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Na progu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisane i opublikowane po odc. 185.

Signora Gabriela wychodzi z komnaty. Lekko się uśmiecha, może dlatego, że została wysłuchana, a może dlatego, że książę odprowadza ją wzrokiem.

Ayşe Hatun stoi w przejściu z dzieckiem na ręku, patrzy na Gabrielę. Na razie tylko się dziwi.

 _Znowu ta sama historia_ , myśli Mahidevran. _Jeszcze o tym nie wiesz,_ _Ayşe, ale już przegrałaś. Mustafa jest synem swego ojca. Obaj mogą mówić, że lubią spokój w haremie, ale sami się łudzą. To zdobywcy, pragną obcych kobiet tak samo, jak cudzych ziem, zaryzykują dla nich wszystko. A one? Mogą mówić, że Turcy to barbarzyńcy, a harem to więzienie, ale w niewoli im dziwnie słodko, och, radzą sobie zbyt dobrze. Dbaj o dziecko,_ _Ayşe, niczego więcej już nie masz._

Nałożnica księcia wchodzi do komnaty.

Spódnice signory Gabrieli szeleszczą.


	2. Nadzorczyni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do poprzedniej miniaturki. Trudno mi w sumie orzec, na ile to in character. Ech, te postacie entego planu.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, dokąd poszedł książę! Może ma ci się tłumaczyć?

Skarcona Ayşe wraca do pracy.

_Zdobyłam trochę spokoju_ , myśli Fidan. _Ciągle te same pytania, w oczach błaganie o pomoc. "Niech książę nie szuka innych, niech wezwie właśnie mnie, zrób coś, ratuj". Tak jakbym cokolwiek mogła. Kiedy się wreszcie nauczysz? Znudził się, to twoja wina, zainteresuj go jakoś. I nie patrz tak na mnie! Zaznałaś szczęścia z księciem, a co mi przypadło? Słuchać cudzych uniesień, strzec nie swojej sypialni, wiecznie stać obok życia, którego nie doświadczę. I ja, ja mam ci współczuć? Popatrzę na twój upadek. To moja jedyna pociecha._

Fidan łagodnie uśmiecha się do nałożnicy. Dobrze zna swoją rolę.


	3. Na swoje miejsce

_Znów jej się udało, to wprost nie do wiary_... Sułtanka Szach niechętnie doceniła spryt i przedsiębiorczość bratowej. Hürrem działała sama, jej szwagierki współpracowały, a mimo to zawsze spadała na cztery łapy. Była wprost nieludzko przebiegła, a przy tym wydawała się tak słodka, tak oddana sułtanowi. Szach przestała się dziwić, że Sulejman tak gorąco kochał swą Rusinkę - każda inna kobieta musiała mu się przy niej wydawać nudna i głupia. Tak, Hürrem była wyjątkowa, sułtanka Szach musiała to przyznać, nie zmieniało to jednak jej pragnień. Wprost przeciwnie, potęgowało je. Szach marzyła o tym, że kiedyś zakuje Hürrem do falaki i będzie ją osobiście biła, długo, mocno, z całej siły. Będzie patrzeć, jak z oczu pokonanej przeciwniczki płyną łzy, słuchać, jak w komnacie rozbrzmiewa jej krzyk, a potem każe jej pełzać po brudnej podłodze. Ostatecznie Hürrem była tylko sługą i należało jej przypomnieć, gdzie jej miejsce. W prochu i pyle u stóp Osmanów.


	4. Księżyc czarny jak kawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawno mnie tu nie było, ale ostatnie odcinki, szczególnie 266, były tak napakowane alegoriami, ba, symbolami nawet, że system mi się zawiesił, odmówił współpracy i zażądał pisania poezji, a przynajmniej czegoś, co by ją udawało, tak dla odreagowania. Toteż piszę.

Cień wielkiego wezyra pada na ścieżki, którymi podąża władca świata. Słońce, padyszach nieba, rade by pomóc sułtanowi, jest jednak bezsilne. Księżyc czarny jak kawa, którą imperium uczy się lubić, zasłania tarczę słoneczną. Sulejman widzi kwitnący ogród, chore drzewo i mrówki szkodniki, nie dostrzega bagna seraju. Mustafa grzęźnie w topieli czarnej jak dusza wielkiego wezyra, jak suknie umiłowanej sułtanki. Syn prosi ojca o ratunek, lecz wrogowie stoją między nimi, szepczą po słowiańsku. Leje się wino w pałacu rudego księcia. Jego faworyta spogląda w niebo, ona jedna rozumie. Księżyc czarny jak kawa, która nie obudzi imperium, ustępuje słońcu, lecz cień zalega w duszy Sulejmana. Sułtan wydaje wyrok. Oszczędza mrówki szkodniki, pozwala uschnąć zielonemu drzewu, odtrąca rękę Mustafy. Bagno seraju pochłania ofiary, zamyka się nad nimi z mlaśnięciem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tak w ogóle źle mi się ogląda ten serial. Tj. w swojej kategorii ciągle jest dobry, IMO pod niektórymi względami nawet lepszy, niż był, ale zrobił się gorzki jak kawa z angstem. Niby nie powinnam marudzić, cóż, taka historia, a jednak to smutne.


End file.
